


Pretty

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Kaden is completely captivated by his new wife.





	

Corrin arches her back and Kaden follows her, leaning forward so he can see her face. Her eyes are screwed up in pleasure as she pants. _Adorable._

Kaden presses a biting kiss into Corrin's breast and she full-on whines. Kaden relishes the sound of it even more than the raw physical sensation of fucking her; he's absolutely in love with how responsive she is.

"You're so pretty," he croons. Corrin hauls herself up off the bed enough to grab him by the shoulders for a kiss.

"You're-- _ah!_ You're the pretty one," She laughs breathlessly, rolling her hips into his thrusts.

"My pretty, pretty wife," He babbles, nosing at her collarbone. Corrin giggles and pulls him back up for more sloppy kissing. His rhythm is too fast for it, but the effort is charming.

Except that this time she digs her fingernails into the fur around his ears during the attempt and _oh_. Oh, that feels brilliant.

"My pretty, pretty husband."


End file.
